1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to relay control systems, and, more particularly, to a wireless relay control system for controlling a wireless relay device through biometric identification provided by a mobile device carrier.
2. Description of Related Art
Cars have become an indispensable means for transportation. In the development of car industry, in order to prevent car theft, various anti-theft mechanisms have been developed, from the earliest mechanical keys and matched key locks, to remotely controlled keys, and to chip keys that are commonly seen these days.
For more security against theft, some owners add a second layer of anti-theft mechanism on top of the key lock that is already equipped in the vehicles through the use of a steering wheel lock, for example. However, it takes a long time to unlock a mechanical steering wheel lock, and there is still the risk of the lock being forcibly cut off or damaged. With the evolution of science and technology, biometric technology has become more affordable and therefore pervasive. In order to ensure that only authorized people can disarm an anti-theft device, biometrics is also being used in the field of vehicle anti-theft technology. For example, fingerprint identification equipment can be installed on a door grip, so that the owner's fingerprint is verified while he or she is opening the door of the car in addition to using a chip key to unlock the car.
However, if such a biometric device is installed on the door handle of a car, the original structure of the door needs to be modified, which increases the difficulty in assembly, and cannot be done by a common user. Moreover, the fingerprint identification equipment is expensive, which increases the overall cost of the car. Furthermore, the fingerprint identification equipment consumes a considerable amount of power as it has to stay on for long periods of time. Therefore, there is still room for improvement in the practical application of biometrics in vehicles.